troubleshooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Giselle Wallenstein
Giselle Wallenstein is the sixth employee of Albus's company. She wields a Sniper Rifle and has longer range and sight compared to Heixing. Personality Giselle is cool and thoughtful of every situation. However she has a mischievous side as she's willingly to prank Albus by sniping him while in the middle of frozen lake. Background Giselle is born in Caras Union. She was the leader of a division of Black Pearl Troubleshooter company within Yggdrasil District. She defeated the Skull and currently residing in Wind Wall in order to help Albus solving the district problems. Giselle is noticeably an expert Hunter as she won the Hunting competition for three years in a row. She also has a permit to raise beasts within the city. Her Sniper Rifle is inherited from her Grandfather. Combat Giselle is using Sniper Rifle which is the weapon with highest base attack so this means her ATK stat will be the highest among all member. Sniper Rifle however gives a negative speed, so she will be slightly slower than other members but having many masteries to recover AT after shooting, making her quite fast especially if combating many enemies. Giselle will do extra damage when her AP is full (Blue) so its favorable for her to standby then attack rather than moving then attack. Pros * Very strong basic attack especially if attacking during Standing Still * Can use Precision Sniping to augment her attacks further and giving special effect on enemies * Longest attack range with long vision range with a base of 14 range and can be improved to 15 range * Can use Base Defend to allow her immediately Conceal herself after attacking which giving her a very strong boost versus ranged attack as long she's not exposed * High critical rate and critical damage * Builds up Overcharge very quickly even quicker if combined with Roar of Victory * Can use Ring which boost her Resistance and providing her with a very strong offensive stat boost * Excellent synergy with Leton as Leton can force enemies to move which will trigger Trap and make everyone that hit by Trap Confused. * Good synergy with Irene as Irene wont be able to see Giselle while sniping enemies from a far. Irene is also able to shove enemies to trigger confuse to all enemies hit by Trap. * Can summon beast to help the team or protect herself from close range enemies Cons * Ring offensive stat is very strong but she cant really benefit much from elemental bonus stat as Trap cant crit and always hit enemies unless they have Lightning Reflex * Because Giselle cannot use Armguard, she will be very fragile if exposed * Giselle has very low dodge rate which means she will take many of hits if not in cover combined with low Hp which making Giselle the most fragile of all characters * Slow speed, all thanks to her Sniper Rifle which usually has a -10 Speed * Her base attack costs 20 Vigor which is very high cost, so she will need Anne Vigor Battery or increasing her Overcharge duration for better Vigor management however this also makes her to build Overcharge quickly * Not very good against Bicrons and enemies with Impulse Field or Damage Absorbing * Not very good with area attack Gunman Giselle's basic class. Good with ranged attacks, not very good in direct confrontation. Provides more Gunman masteries upon recruiting Giselle. She starts as a Sniper which means its very unlikely to change her back to Gunman class. Sniper (Advanced) Giselle's default class. Sniper is focusing in dealing more damage and take advantage of higher headshot chance. Sniper can also become support which will help allies nearby killed enemies regain AT and do a followup reaction shot if ally failed to kill the enemy which is exceptionally good with melee characters, beast and Incineration Drone. Pros * Can recover AP on kill without One Shot One Kill as long she's out of enemy's sight * Can recover full AP with proper set which allowing her to retake position and shot enemies again * Decent innate block penetration in addition to enemy dodge reduction * Can use Serial Shot to allow her kill a more durable enemies as if first shot failed to kill, her cooldown will restored, allowing her to attack the same enemy again * Precision Sniping effect is stronger with proper set * Blind Spot effect can be doubled with proper set allowing her to have high dodge rate at longer range * High head shot chance at 45% with both head shot related sets and additional 15% with Take Aim * With a proper set, Giselle can make allies near her dead target recover AT plus she will shot them in case that ally failed to kill the enemy. This is exceptionally good when paired with melee combatant as Albus, Irene and Leton as they will recover AT just being near enemies killed by Giselle meanwhile having her to kill steal their targets in case they failed to kill them. * With the Fire Support set, Giselle can also work together nicely with Kylie's Drone which in this case, Incineration Drone with Auto Responsive and Auto Punishment module which will force enemy's Lightning Reflex on the drone's Responsive Fire which will immediately followed up by another Drone's Fire Support and Giselle herself. If the enemy near the Drone attacks an ally, the Drone will attack followed up by the Fire Support barrage again. * Giselle can make non robot enemies near the main target she killed Confused as long they are 10 tiles away from her and she's out of sight. Confused enemies have their speed, accuracy, dodge, and block greatly reduced in addition to will randomly attack anything nearby * Higher Critical chance and damage even more compared to Hunter (Even with The Mindset of Hunter mastery) * Good AT recovery * Good Vigor recovery * With proper mastery, she deals extra damage to Exposed units in this case Beasts and Machine are always exposed so Sniper Giselle can be good on fighting Machine Cons * Confused enemies will immediately move and attack any viable target which can be annoying * Not durable, she can dodge ranged attacks effectively but this effect is reduced greatly the closer they are * Can be accidentally killed by area of effect attack especially when facing many Modified Bicrons due to how fragile she is which will become even more fragile with Ring equipped * Headshot is RNG and in will not trigger if Precision Sniping other body parts * Hard to regain AP upon killing as she needs to be out of sight in order to regain AP * Still requires Anne for better Vigor Management * Her reaction shot will be missed and wasted if enemy has Lightning Reflex or using Auto Dodging Response module * Smoked enemies cant be headshot at all Hunter (Advanced) Hunter relies heavily on collaboration with summoned beast and hunting beast for materials thanks to her set which giving her a 200% more material from beast in combination of Legendary Labor which giving her 300% more material (4x material drops). Hunter is the best class for farming beast material as Hunter gets 4x materials compared to non Hunter with Legendary Laborer which only gets 2x materials. Pros * Naturally good in dealing with beast due to required Beast Hunter mastery for set * Summoning Legendary Beasts * Allowing access to even more masteries from leveling and evolving beasts * Has access to mastery which giving beast additional EXP * Good with Trap * Extremely good in beast hunting as she gets access to set which greatly boost the drop rate and quantity even greater than the Legendary Labor set * Can work with beast especially ranged attacker beast like Negoori, allowing the beast to attack enemy that Giselle failed to kill as long they are within range * Has access to mastery which giving the newly tamed beast additional selection to the fixed masteries * Slightly more durable, speed and move distance than Sniper * Good with One Shot One Kill especially for Beast Hunting * Mindset of Hunter allows her to switch form which giving her extra Speed and Move Distance at the cost of reduced accuracy Cons * Beast related mastery are quite expensive (TP cost) * Not very good when fighting against Machine enemies by herself * Traps damage is low, damaging enemies makes allies and herself unable to regain AP from One Shot One Kill. Its more a tool to disturb enemies by either causing debuffs or confusing them. * Giselle is naturally fragile, taming legendary beasts is very risky without Anne using Starlight Prison on the legendary beast * Taming is very sensitive, even taking damage overtime (the beast) will cancel the taming process * Noticeably lower crit chance and crit damage than Sniper * Legendary beast cant be summoned without the required mastery * Requires the Mindset of Hunter to allow her to minimize her Crit/Crit damage loss from being Hunter * Good move distance but she's not a frontliner unless you want her to suicide * Requires you to kill Jeff many times for allowing her to tame Legendary Beasts * Less effective in dealing with enemy with high block * Excitement triggers if she kills an unit with under 33% hp which will end her turn as killing enemies not 100% hp will not restore AP * Not very good with Reaction Fire such as Support Fire Abilities = Personal Mastery * Reinforcing Scope - Sight +2, Night vision +1, Crit Chance +15% * A Life or Death Situation - If Hp < 33% and dodge an attack, take immediate action and trigger excitement * Seasoned Hunter - Tools, Potions, and Flare usage +2 and AP cost -1, Support Abilities AP cost -1 Trivia * Giselle will be the enemy in Scenario Scents of the Past if you choose Albus. She will snipe Albus while he took a shortcut by the frozen lake. Defeating her will give you a one time bonus of 300 Training Manuals which will be given through the mail. * Giselle is the oldest of all playable character (Currently 36 years old). * Giselle has a mole in her forehead above her left eye * Giselle is not very friendly with Kylie Zu although their synergy in combat is unexpectedly good * Giselle can have attack range of 15 however she cant hit anything beyond her own vision range even if an ally is giving the vision to the enemy. This means reducing her sight range also reduces her single target attack range. (Giselle with 5 vision range cant shot an enemy 6 tiles away from her as she only can aim and shot enemies within 5 range) * Giselle is not paid at all by Albus * Giselle's attire is pretty glamorous, which indicating that she's pretty rich but not as rich as Lilly * Giselle and Jane are close friends Category:Playable Character Category:Enemy Character